teenopsfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Ops Wiki:References
The addition of information into articles must be referenced to maintain the integrity of the Teen Ops Wiki. Because of the "in-universe" POV used in articles, references must be made by putting the source of the information between reference tags (BOOK NAME, Chapter CHAPTER NO., Page PAGE NO.). The Teen Ops Wiki is not a publisher of original thought (opinions, experiences, arguments, etc.). For information to be included in the wiki, the information must be attributable to a reliable published source. Sources No original research Original research refers to material that is not attributable to a reliable, published source. This includes unpublished facts, arguments, ideas, statements, and neologisms; and any unpublished analysis or synthesis of published material that appears to advance a position. Material added to articles must be directly and explicitly supported by the cited sources. Material counts as original research if it: * introduces a theory, speculation, or any other original idea; * defines or introduces new terms neologisms, or provides new definitions of existing terms; * introduces an argument without citing a reliable source who has made that argument in relation to the topic of the article; or * introduces an analysis or synthesis of published facts, opinions, or arguments without attributing that analysis or synthesis to a reliable source who has published the material in relation to the topic of the article. Reliable sources Any in-universe articles must be based on canonical sources. For out-of-universe articles and trivia material, the situation is more complicated. Generally, reliable sources are credible published materials with a reliable publication process; their authors are generally regarded as trustworthy or authoritative in relation to the subject at hand. As a rule of thumb, the more people engaged in checking facts, analyzing legal issues, and scrutinizing the writing, the more reliable the publication. How reliable a source is depends on context; what is reliable in one topic may not be in another. Language English-language sources should be used whenever possible, because this is the English Teen Ops Wiki. Sources in other languages are acceptable if no English equivalents have been found. Published translations are preferred to editors' translations; when editors use their own translations, the original-language material should be provided too, preferably in a footnote, so that readers can check the translation for themselves. Guide Placement Stylistically, reference tags should be placed after the punctuation mark at the end of a statement. If an entire paragraph has information all found in one place, the reference can be added after the last sentence of that paragraph, as opposed to adding references to every sentence. Reference naming To utilize reference names to the fullest extent, using the source tags is preferred over using the regular source. When naming a reference that is not directly from one of the source-specific references described below, use a short phrase. Producing the reference list Most importantly, add the at the end of an article under a "Notes and references" heading. This code will automatically display the reference list, showing nearly everything tagged with ref tags. Any edits made without references can be reverted indefinitely and without warning, so please reference information.